Question: Jessica had to read pages 41 through 66 for homework tonight. If Jessica read all of the pages she was assigned, how many pages did she read?
Explanation: Instead of counting pages 41 through 66, we can subtract 40 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 26. We see that Jessica read 26 pages. Notice that she read 26 and not 25 pages.